Time goes by
by Flame'sChild
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que el viaje de los Elric llegó a su fin. Cada quien ha formado su propia vida. Pero ahora, es tiempo de un reencuentro. Edwin, AruMei, Royai.
1. Consejos

¡Saludos! Esta vez les traigo un fan fic muy cortito. Será de dos, quizá tres capítulos.  
Básicamente es de temática "años más tarde"... Porque todos nos preguntamos ¿y los niños de la siguiente generación?  
Espero sea de su agrado n n  
Todos los personajes originales de FMA son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

_"Time goes by"_

_**Capítulo I:** Consejos  
_

Un largo suspiro rompió con la quietud que se cernía en la habitación, iluminada por los rayos del sol, los cuales lograban hacer danzar el polvo acumulado en un rectángulo de luz.

Era un día tranquilo y agradable, con la misma brisa que acariciaba los enormes campos del pueblo, trayendo consigo las risas de los niños que jugaban cerca de la cascada. Sí, era tan sólo otro día común y corriente...al que le faltaba algo.

Abrumado ante tal pensamiento, el muchacho golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra el alfeizar de la ventana, dejando escapar otro letárgico suspiro, justo al momento en que una persona ingresaba a la habitación, tras haber tocado con los nudillos.

-La comida estará lista pronto-anunció la nueva presencia, sin obtener respuesta.- Es tu favorita: estofado.-añadió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, bajaré en un momento.-contestó el chico, con voz apagada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras tú el que quería comer estofado desde hacía días?

-No es eso, amo el estofado, es solo que…

-Vaya, un problema-dedujo la otra persona ante su silencio- Pues luce bastante grande, como para ponerte en ese estado-añadió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y luego aproximándose hasta él. Acto seguido, se sentó sobre la cama, quedando a su lado y esperó; nuevamente no recibió respuesta, por lo que se vio obligada a darle un leve empujón al chico.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No. Te reirás de mí...

-¡Hey! ¿De verdad crees que me reiría de los problemas que afronta mi hijo? ¿Por quién me tomas?-se indignó el hombre que estaba sentado sobre el colchón. Ante esto, el muchacho lanzó una suave carcajada y le devolvió aquél empujoncito sin dejar de sonreír.

-Relájate, papá, sólo bromeaba. Sabes que me encanta hacerte enfadar.

-De hecho creo que es de familia: tu madre y tu tío adoraban hacerme lo mismo, y aún lo hacen-se lamentó el otro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, eso lo hace aún más genial.

-¡Como sea!... Entonces, ¿me contarás lo que te sucede o no?-insistió el adulto, cuyo cabello se hallaba recogido en una coleta baja. La luz del día se reflejaba en el cristal de sus anteojos.

-De acuerdo, pero no te rías ¿eh?-advirtió el menor, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de su padre.- ¡Está bien! Lo que pasa es que...hay una chica...

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!-exclamó su interlocutor, sonriente.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Janine...

-¿Y de dónde la conoces?

-Heheh... he ahí el problema... ¿Recuerdas nuestra última visita a Central? ¿Cuando Elysia nos invitó a su titulación como doctora?

-Sí, fue una agradable celebración.

-Bueno, al día siguiente, como no había nada por hacer, salí a dar un paseo. No iba hacia un destino en particular, sólo quería caminar un rato-explicó el muchacho, repentinamente emocionado.- Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado al parque y noté que mucha gente se estaba reuniendo en un sólo lugar. Me figuré que se trataba de un festival o algo por el estilo y, curioso, me acerqué. Oh, papá...fue ahí cuando la vi: tenía un elegante vestido azul marino, que hacía juego con sus ojos; su largo cabello caía suelto entre los pliegues de la ropa y sus delicadas manos estaban tocando una pieza para violín. ¡Era tan hermosa, acompañada de esa música tan celestial...!

-Urey, Urey-advirtió su padre, nervioso al notar que el joven comenzaba a flotar hacia el techo- Concéntrate: ¿qué pasó después?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro... Me quedé ahí hasta que el recital acabó. Luego me acerqué hasta ella. Aparentemente sólo iba acompañada de unos amigos y de un hombre robusto; esperé a que esos amigos se alejaran y me aproximé más. Al estar frente a frente, no supe muy bien qué decir, excepto felicitarle por lo maravilloso que tocaba el violín. Sin esperármelo, ambos iniciamos una agradable conversación que, no obstante, fue bastante corta debido a que el sujeto que la acompañaba le dijo que ya era tiempo de irse. Rápidamente intercambiamos nuestros nombres y yo le pedí su número; en estas últimas semanas nos hemos estado hablando. Además de bella, es inteligente, graciosa y amable. ¡Puedo imaginarla a través del teléfono, papá! ¡Ese angelical rostro, y esos labios tan divinos que sólo muestran una sonrisa resplandeciente...!

-Urey...-volvió a advertir su progenitor, deteniendo la "ascensión" por un hombro.

-Ejem, sí, perdona. Amh…sí, esa es la historia en realidad.

-¿Entonces? Sigo sin ver cuál es el problema.-se extrañó el hombre.

-El problema es que ella vive en Central y yo aquí en Reesembol. El problema es que para ella, sólo soy un amigo que conoció en el parque. El problema, papá, es que estoy enamorado de esa chica.-se lamentó el llamado Urey, azotando la cabeza contra el alfeizar varias veces, fingiendo sollozar.

-¡Hey! ¡Calma, no quiero que acabes en el hospital con el cráneo roto!-se alarmó su padre, levantándose para sujetarlo completamente. Una vez que el chico se tranquilizó, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y suspiró quedamente, aliviado de haberlo detenido a tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Odiaría que en su próxima llamada me dijera que ha conocido a un joven alto, fornido y atractivo.

El adulto lo miró fijamente. Al instante, un recuerdo asaltó su mente, lo que no hizo sino incomodarle. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder esa pregunta si él mismo tuvo problemas para confesar sus sentimientos años atrás? Tal vez debería sugerirle que le preguntara a su madre… No. Él podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, su hijo le había pedido consejo a él ¡y él tenía que responder!

-Ah, Urey. Yo mismo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero lo que sí puedo decirte, acorde a mi experiencia…amh…es que una mujer adora sentirse querida y respetada, pero jamás estará dispuesta a confesar lo que siente, hasta no ver que el hombre da indicios de que también gusta de ella.

-Pero... Yo no sé si Janine siente algo por mí.-replicó el menor, bajando la mirada.

-Precisamente: eso no lo sabrás hasta que no des muestras de tu amor.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿Tú qué hiciste con mi madre?

-La protegí, estuve con y para ella cuando más me necesitó.-dijo el adulto, orgulloso.

-¿Y funcionó? ¿Qué pasó después?

-¡Hum! ¡Eso no lo necesitas saber! Sólo funcionó y ya.-le reprochó el otro, repentinamente ruborizado.

-¿Tan privado es?-aventuró Urey con una sonrisa traviesa.

-_No… ¡vergonzoso!_-pensó el otro, antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza al menor.

-De acuerdo, prosigue...

-Lo que quiero decirte, hijo, es que tú debes demostrarle lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella. Demostrarle, que sólo estás ahí para hacerla feliz.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces tomaré el próximo tren a Central ahora mismo!-concluyó el muchacho, levantándose de su taburete y lanzando estrellas de triunfo.

-Emh...No era eso exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no es tan mala idea-comentó el mayor, haciendo un ademán. Acto seguido, colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.- Sólo te pido que nos avises a tu madre y a mí en cuanto te vayas y en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?

-Puedes contar con ello-afirmó Urey, para después darle un pequeño abrazo- Muchas gracias por tus consejos, papá.

-No hay de qué, no hay de qué.

-Y si ustedes dos ya terminaron con su conversación, pueden pasar a sentarse a la mesa-interrumpió una voz femenina. Cuando ambos voltearon, descubrieron a una chica de cabellos rubios, largos hasta los hombros, que vestía un short de mezclilla y una blusa negra, recargada en el marco de la puerta.- La comida está lista desde hace media hora.

-¡Trisha! ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?-le interrogó Urey, ruborizándose.

-Descuida, hermano, sólo escuché que tomarás un tren a Central "ahora mismo"-replicó la mencionada, sonriendo con malicia.- ¿Verás a tu amada?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-No, puedes ir con ella. Así podré quedarme para siempre con los nuevos artefactos que diseñaste y experimentar con ellos...

-¿¡Volviste a llevarte mis androides!-le espetó el muchacho, yendo hacia ella, pero antes de poder gritarle nuevamente, la chica le mostró la palma de su mano, que tenía unos cupones de descuento.

-Toma, son para ti-dijo Trisha, levemente nerviosa ante la ira de su hermano, la cual, se vio aplacada en cuanto vio aquellos papelitos dorados.

-¡Hmm! De acuerdo, me quedaré con éstos y tú con mis androides, pero sólo si me prometes que no los descompondrás como la última vez.-condicionó Urey, cuyos ojos brillaban ante la visión de nuevas herramientas mecánicas que adornarían su cuarto.

-Trato hecho, hermanito…-musitó la rubia, haciendo un ademán de triunfo.

-_¿Dónde he visto esa escena?_-pensó el hombre de anteojos, sudando una gota.

-Bien, los esperamos abajo. Si le vas a dar más consejos, Edward, no te demores mucho.-pidió la chica, agitando su mano con desinterés.

-Es "papá", Trisha.

-Sí, como sea... ¡Dense prisa! ¡Muero de hambre!-se quejó la mencionada, saliendo del cuarto.

-Todavía no entiendo el porqué se rehúsa a llamarme "papá"-se lamentó Ed, dejando caer la cabeza.

-Tal vez porque aún no te perdona el que le hayas destruido toda su investigación.-recordó Urey.

-Lo hice para protegerla. Ése es un tema muy peligroso en el que no debería meterse.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero ponte en su lugar: recuerda que era un proyecto grande que le llevó cuatro años conseguirlo y perderlo de un día para otro... Es digno de molestarse.

-Ya pasó un año desde eso, ¿que no puede comprenderlo y perdonarme?

-Me temo que sólo lo comprende, papá. Aunque estoy seguro de que te perdonará. Quizás no ahora, quizás no mañana, pero lo hará. Conozco a mi hermana: es muy orgullosa, no cederá tan fácilmente aunque sepa que te debe muchas cosas puesto que tú la ayudaste en gran parte de esa investigación.-reflexionó el joven rubio. Ahora a él le tocó colocarle una mano en el hombro.- Sólo dale tiempo.

-No cabe duda: tienes mi apariencia cuando tenía tu edad, pero heredaste el carácter de tu madre.-comentó el adulto, sonriendo con ironía. Urey le correspondió el gesto.

-Supongo que sí...

Cuando ambos se dispusieron a salir del cuarto, escucharon la puerta abrirse, seguido de dos nuevas voces que llamaban a la tía Winry sin cesar.

-Deben ser los gemelos Jun y Shang.-dijo Edward. Enseguida, su suposición se comprobó cuando padre e hijo estuvieron frente a las escaleras, aún sin bajar.

-¡Hola, Trisha!-saludó la voz de un niño, en el piso de abajo.

-Hola, Shang...

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó otra voz, esta vez, femenina.

-Bien como siempre, Jun ¿y ustedes?

-¡Súper!-respondieron al unísono ambos personajes.

-Entonces tú estás bien ¿verdad?-inquirió la voz de Jun.

-Así es.-respondió la hija de Ed.

-¿Todo en orden con nuestros tíos y primo?-preguntó Shang.

-Podría decirse que sí...

-¿Y cómo van tus pechos?-preguntaron ambos de pronto, alegremente pero con cierta malicia. Un súbito y lúgubre silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos; Edward y Urey se miraron, antes de taparse los oídos.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICEN TAN PLANA QUE PODRÍA CONFUNDIRSE CON LA PARED DE UNA CASA! ¡PAGARÁN POR ESO, ENGENDROS DEL MAL!

-¿Sabes algo, papá?-comenzó Urey, "sobando" su oído herido con el dedo índice.- Yo podré tener tu apariencia y el carácter de mi madre...pero Trisha tiene su apariencia y TU carácter.

Ed se limitó a soltar una risita nerviosa.


	2. Janine

-¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa o llegaremos tarde!

-¡Yo soy rápida, tú eres el lento!

-Calma, chicos, el hotel no irá a ningún lado.-musitó un hombre que cargaba con dos maletas, al tiempo que salía por la puerta de un vagón.

-El hotel no...-dijo una niña, cuyo largo cabello se hallaba recogido en un moño oriental.

-Pero nuestros tíos sí.-secundó un muchachito, de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta baja. Los ojos de ambos eran dorados.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo, verán que llegaremos temprano-tranquilizó aquél adulto una vez que logró encontrar un espacio donde colocar el equipaje. Pidió a los niños que se quedaran con éste y volvió hacia el tren que acababa de llegar a la estación. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta por la que salió, alargó un brazo e hizo una breve inclinación.- ¿Me permite, hermosa doncella?

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de lado el rol del príncipe?-inquirió una voz femenina, divertida. De la oscuridad, una delicada mano tomó el brazo que se le ofrecía.

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, pero me extraña que de la nada hayas comenzado a tratarme así.

El adulto, cuyos ojos eran dorados, se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle avanzar.

-Digamos que recordé tu fascinación por la nobleza.

-Oh, eso fue tiempo atrás-replicó la mujer que bajaba del tren. Su largo cabello negro, caía trenzado entre los pliegues de un sencillo vestido oriental de color violeta.- Ya no soy una niña, Alphonse.

-Pero sigues siendo una princesa ¿cierto? Una de las princesas de Xing, mi querida Mei.-repuso el aludido, besando la mano de su esposa. La mujer, ruborizada, le sonrió con ternura.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya nos vamos?-interrumpieron dos vocecillas, pertenecientes a los niños que se hallaban sentados sobre las maletas.

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Y yo sed!

-Tendrás que soportar el hambre hasta que nos reunamos con los tíos, Shang.-explicó Al, tomando la mano de Mei.

-En alguna parte deben vender bebidas, Jun-secundó ésta-Te compraremos algo.

-¡Qué injusto! Papá es malo conmigo-quejóse el llamado Shang, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y mamá es buena conmigo.-presumió Jun, yendo a abrazar a la mujer.

-Si fuera malo, te negaría la comida cada vez que la solicitas-analizó Al, tomando ambas maletas nuevamente.- Sólo por hoy, te pido que resistas: es una ocasión especial.

-Oh sí...muuuuy especial-murmuraron los gemelos, soltando después una risita malvada.- ¡Vamos! ¡Sabemos el camino!-añadieron al unísono. Enseguida, ambos se lanzaron a correr hacia la salida de la estación, para luego volver y confesar que en realidad no sabían qué camino tomar.

-Tus hijos son de lo más extraños.-comentó el rubio, riendo suavemente.

-Eso es porque también son tus hijos.-replicó Mei, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tras haber caminado por un rato, la familia dio con el hotel donde los esperaban.

Una vez que se registraron, Alphonse llamó al cuarto donde se alojaba su hermano para notificar su llegada; luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, acordaron que se verían en el vestíbulo principal en una hora.

Cuando aquél lapso transcurrió, ambas familias se encontraron en el lugar establecido, elegantemente vestidos.

Al verse, los hermanos Elric se abrazaron con verdadero regocijo, pues hacía tiempo que no hablaban frente a frente, dada la lejanía entre Reesembol y el país de Xing. Aprovechando la ocasión, las esposas e hijos de ambos también se saludaron con alegría...aunque hubo uno que otro percance, debido a las bromas que los gemelos orientales le hacían a Trisha y a su explosivo carácter.

-Ahhh no sé qué hacer con ellos: a veces son tranquilos y a veces, un verdadero desastre natural.-se lamentó Alphonse, llevándose una mano a la frente. Su hermano mayor soltó una breve carcajada.

-¿Pues qué esperabas, Al? ¿Recuerdas cómo era Mei? Si fusionas esa personalidad, con la calma que siempre te caracterizó, obtendrás justamente estos resultados.

-Sí, supongo que sí...Aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás-repuso el aludido, señalando con la cabeza a la joven de cabellera rubia.- Trisha heredó muchos aspectos que te distinguían. Lo que me recuerda... ¿dónde está Urey? No lo he visto por aquí.

-Él se adelantó, dijo que nos vería allá-intervino una mujer de ojos azules, que portaba un sencillo vestido rosa y en sus muñecas, pulseras fabricadas con tuercas y tornillos.- Supongo que está arreglando los últimos detalles.

-Bellísima como siempre, Winry.-halagó Ed, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Ya me lo has dicho tres veces en el día-observó la aludida, componiendo un tierno semblante.- Pero no me molesta.

-Y si te molestara, no me importaría.-replicó el otro, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Mírate, hermano: si me lo hubiesen dicho años antes, no lo hubiera creído.-comentó Al, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa- Sobre todo, después de tu "romántica" proposición.

Ed, ante esto, se ruborizó levemente y apartó a su esposa con suavidad.

-A veces la gente cambia ¿sabes? Como sea... Sí, Urey se fue más temprano.

-¿Estás nervioso?-aventuró Al.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Sólo va a presentarnos a su novia, no a su prometida.

-Bueno, quizás porque le tomó muchos meses conquistarla, considerando la distancia que los separaba.-razonó Winry.

-O quizás porque, según me contaron, tuvo que viajar varias veces en tren para visitarla.-secundó Alphonse.

-¿Quién sabe?-intervino Mei, colocándose al lado del mencionado.- Tal vez algún día sí lleguen a casarse.

-¡Ahh basta!-pidió Ed, negando con la cabeza- Urey sólo va a presentarnos a la chica y ella a su vez nos presentará a sus padres, es todo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Y quién se ha preocupado?-inquirieron las tres voces al unísono.

-¡Nadie! ¡Movámonos, que ya es tarde!-exclamó el de anteojos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con pasos apresurados. A él, le siguieron su hija y los gemelos.

-Siempre igual...-musitaron Winry y Al, poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de ir por el mismo camino, acompañados de Mei Chang.

En poco tiempo, ambas familias se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Central. En éste ya los esperaban cuatro personas más: Elysia, ahora doctora, junto a su madre; también Shezka y su esposo Kein Fuhery. Para pasar el rato, todos se sumergieron en diferentes pláticas, cuyos temas variados iban y venían; no pasó mucho, antes de que la puerta del local se abriese.

-Ah, ahí están.-anunció Winry, provocando que el resto mirara hacia ese punto. Urey los saludó desde lejos, sosteniendo la mano de una jovencita. Alphonse y Mei sonreían al ver tan tierna escena, sus hijos se limitaron a intercambiar miradas traviesas. Trisha y Winry se miraron unos instantes, antes de ver de reojo al hombre de ojos dorados. Éste, mientras la pareja se aproximaba a ellos, no podía evitar que sus ojos se abrieran cada vez más y más.

-Hola a todos, les quiero presentar a Janine-declaró Urey, alegremente, haciendo un ademán.- Ella es la chica de la que tanto les hablé.

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo la aludida, a la vez que hacía una breve inclinación femenina, tomando los pliegues de su vestido, color verde oscuro-Perdonen la ausencia de mis padres, pronto llegarán, es sólo que nosotros nos adelantamos.

-Descuida, querida. Mientras, el placer es nuestro en conocerte al fin- repuso Winry con dulzura.

-Ella es mi madre, Janine-explicó Urey. Acto seguido, comenzó a presentarle a los miembros de su familia, recibiendo a cambio, calurosos saludos por parte de ellos, hasta llegar al último integrante.- Y él es mi padre, Edward Elric.

-Un honor conocerlo, señor-dijo Janine, educadamente- He escuchado todas las historias que se siguen contando sobre sus hazañas cuando fue un Alquimista Estatal, y permítame decirle que son asombrosas.

-Eh...claro, gracias. Yo e-estoy encantado de conocerte por igual. Urey m-me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.-musitó el ex-alquimista, asombrado ante lo que veía: los ojos eran azules, levemente rasgados; el cabello, largo y negro como el ébano. El porte imponía segura autoridad y respeto, pese a su edad; aún no reconocía ciertas facciones, mas sus expresiones daban a entender lo amable, pero ególatra que podía llegar a ser.

Esa jovencita, le recordaba tanto a...

Una súbita entrada de dos militares interrumpió sus pensamientos. Los recién llegados se colocaron a ambos lados de la entrada.

-¡Atención! El Führer va a ingresar a este local, por lo que les suplicamos muestren respeto ante su presencia.-anunció uno de los oficiales. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, un pequeño grupo entró al restaurante, encabezado por un adulto fornido que vestía el uniforme militar digno de su rango, que sin embargo, tenía ciertos rasgos que el tiempo le había dejado; a su lado, le seguía una hermosa mujer de ojos rojizos, que le sostuvo el gorro y saco que el hombre se retiró. El silencio de profunda admiración se hizo presente.

-¡TÚ!-le espetó una voz al fondo. El resto de los comensales le miraron desconcertados ante tal falta de respeto y dos personajes de la escolta de aquél hombre desenfundaron sus armas, preparados bajo entrenamiento.

-¿¡Por qué se ha dirigido hacia su Excelencia de esa manera!-reprochó uno de ellos, apuntando al sujeto que había roto el silencio. Éste, que ya se había levantado de su asiento, se retiró los anteojos con cierta brusquedad y miró fijamente al líder del país, quien, al reconocerlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Calma, les aseguro que no nos hará daño. Conozco a este hombre-tranquilizó, colocando las manos sobre las armas de sus custodios. Éstos, a regañadientes, las devolvieron a sus fundas.- Edward Elric, ¿quién lo diría? Pensé que no te gustaba venir a este tipo de lugares.

Ante la mención de su nombre, las personas que antes le habían mirado con reproche, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, pues aquél muchacho que ayudó a salvar al país era toda una leyenda. Con tranquilidad, el Führer avanzó hasta esa mesa y extendió los brazos, alegremente.

-Vaya, sí que es una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí, y justo el día de hoy que...-comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió de improviso al reparar en las personas alrededor del rubio. De algo sospechó en ese instante, porque empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien en particular.- Espera un momento...Emh... ¿Janie? ¿Janine?

-¿Sí, papá?-contestó la dulce voz de aquella jovencita que había traído Urey, surgiendo detrás de una columna con una sonrisa inocente. En ese momento, Roy Mustang abrió más los ojos, anonadado. Luego, colocó una mano sobre éstos.

-Oh, qué interesante...

-¿Papá?-llamó su hija, colocándose en frente de él para llamar su atención.- Permíteme presentarte a Urey Elric.

-Es un honor conocerlo en persona, señor. Su leyenda es famosa por los alrededores.-halagó el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto. Mustang por otro lado, lo contempló de pies a cabeza, antes de estrecharle la mano y sonreír con ironía.

-El gusto es mío. Ah, eres idéntico a tu padre...

-Sí, todos me dicen lo mismo.-admitió el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Excepto el cabello: preferiste mantenerlo más corto.-observó el otro. Los mechones rubios sólo llegaban hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas.

-Es lo único, físicamente hablando.

-Interesante... Oh vaya, pero qué descortés, no te he presentado a mi esposa: Riza.-dijo el hombre, tomando la mano de la mencionada para acercarla a ambos.

-Ya nos conocíamos, querido.-repuso ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?

-Al menos por teléfono-aclaró Urey.- Por fin nos vemos frente a frente, señora, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto-concedió Riza, antes de dirigir su vista hacia Winry y lanzarle una mirada cómplice.- Hola, Winry, parece ser que todo resultó bien.

-Sí, aún no se recuperan de la sorpresa.-comentó la rubia, tomando la mano de su esposo, quien posaba los ojos en cada uno de los presentes.

-Ustedes lo sabían-sentenció, cuando cayó en la cuenta.- Todo el tiempo lo supieron ¿y no me dijeron nada?

-Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa para ambos.-explicó Riza, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su marido.

-En efecto, estamos sorprendidos.-admitió Roy, mirando a Edward. Él tampoco parecía tener idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Pero bueno, ¿por qué no se sientan?-propuso Elysia, haciendo un ademán- Sólo los esperábamos a ustedes.

-Seguro. Es maravilloso volver a verles después de un tiempo. ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo, Elysia?

-Es pesado, pero me agrada-repuso ella, acomodándose un mechón rebelde.

-Ayer tuvo su primer parto-comentó Gracia, feliz- Trajo al mundo a dos niños.

-Fue algo maravilloso-recordó la joven Hughes, con un ligero dejo de nostalgia.

-Me alegra saberlo, estoy orgulloso de tu progreso-felicitó Mustang. Luego desvió su mirada hacia otro sitio de la mesa- Por otro lado, también me agrada ver más crecidos a los hijos de Acero-dijo Mustang, retirándose el cinturón que contenía la espada y colgándolo en uno de los brazos de la silla, para después sentarse en ésta.- Mas me apena decir que nunca supe el nombre de esta jovencita.- añadió, señalando a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Trisha Elric Rockbell, señor.

-Es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias, señor.

-Por favor, llámenme Roy. En estos momentos no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

-Y ¿de quiénes son estos adorables gemelos?-intervino Riza, que estaba justo al lado del par.

-Nuestros.-respondieron Al y Mei al unísono.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Jun Elric Chang-presentose la niña, con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Shang Elric Chang-secundó su hermano.- Suena repetitivo, pero ese es mi nombre.

Hawkeye dejó escapar una risita, para luego acariciar la cabeza de ambos niños.

-Son muy lindos, Alphonse.

-Gracias.

De esta forma, los presentes en aquella mesa se dispusieron a disfrutar de tan agradable reunión que había acontecido, gracias a dos mentes ingeniosas y enamoradas. Se esperaba cualquier cosa: risas, memorias que se evocaban, peleas sencillas, inclusive tristezas. No importaba, puesto que al final, todo iba a resultar bien.

El tiempo pasa, pero los recuerdos permanecen e incluso algunos llegan a reencarnarse, aunque no siempre de la forma que esperamos. Lo único factible, son las experiencias que vivimos día con día.

**FI-**

-¡Un momento!-exclamó de improviso Edward, cuyos ojos se hallaban clavados en su plato. Todos le miraron.

-¿Qué sucede, Ed?-inquirió Winry, arqueando una ceja.

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo...

-¿Y qué es eso que no entiendes? Si se puede saber.-preguntó Roy, con voz melosa.

Ed tomó aire, luego cogió sus anteojos y se los puso. Enseguida alzó la mirada, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-De tantas personas, de tantos pueblos y ciudades que existen en este país, de cualquier medio en que el flujo del mundo continúa... ¿Cómo fue posible que MI hijo, se enamorara de TU hija?

**EL FIN, POR FIN**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Mentira! w  
Todavía tengo algo más que mostrarles, así que síganme y aguarden por la sorpresa!  
**


	3. BONUS: Sólo en sueños

¡Hola! Bueno, como les prometí, traigo la sorpresita de la que les había hablado, de ahí no habrá nada más...por lo menos hablando de este pequeño fan fic. ¿Y de qué va el bonus? Pues es una especie de song-fic, que habla sobre un personaje que apareció en el capítulo anterior. A ver si adivinan de quién se trata antes de que comiencen a leer jijiji.

La canción es "Historia de un sueño" (c) de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Muy linda.  
Entonces, los personajes originales de FMA son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.  
Urey Elric (c), Trisha Elric Rockbell (c), Jun y Shang Chang (c) son de mi autoría.

Y aquí les dejo esto para que la escuchen  
watch?feature=player_embedded&v=CjU64CrEmm8

Ahí va, que lo disfruten! n.n

* * *

La habitación es cálida, acogedora. Está tenuemente iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol que alcanzan a colarse por la ventana semi abierta y a éstos les acompaña una suave brisa, la cual, agita un móvil de cristal cuyas formas aluden a las mariposas.  
A juzgar por esas características, se puede deducir que la habitación le pertenece a una mujer. Las suposiciones resultan ser correctas, pues al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abre y permite ingresar a una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos largos hasta los hombros. Luce agotada, aunque feliz. Hoy tuvo un día muy pesado en su trabajo, pero se vio compensada con una grata reunión entre amigos muy queridos.  
Ella lo recuerda. Cada escena, cada palabra y sonido, todo lo reconstruye en su mente, mientras se retira el precioso vestido naranja que porta y se prepara para darse una ducha.

Ahí estaban las personas que conoció en su infancia y que siempre estuvieron cerca de ella para hacerla feliz cuando más lo necesitara. Recuerda, con especial alegría, a los hermanos Elric y a su "hermanita" Winry. Aunque mayores y casados, siguen conservando aquellas personalidades especiales que siempre les caracterizaron, la diferencia es que ahora deben cuidar de sus propios hijos, aunque los de Ed y Winry sean diez años menores que ella. Ambos chicos suelen pelearse casi a diario por cualquier cosa que dice o hace uno y que no le parece al otro, pero a pesar de ello, puede notarse el cariño que se tienen. Por el otro lado, los gemelos de Alphonse y su esposa son unidos, aunque también un verdadero caos si se lo proponen, importándoles poco las consecuencias que vendrán después. Al y Mei no pueden sino preguntarse de quién habrán heredado esa locura y perseverancia.  
Sin embargo, aquellas familias no eran las únicas en la reunión: también recuerda a la amable Shezka, quien ahora está felizmente casada con el tímido Fuhery; cuando piensa en esa relación, no puede evitar sonreír, pues es algo que simplemente había supuesto cuando era una niña. Tampoco podía olvidarse de ese buen hombre que, aunque ególatra, siempre luchó por defender sus anhelos hasta conseguirlos: el ahora Führer Roy Mustang. A su lado, eternamente leal, le acompaña la valiente Riza…aunque ahora ambos deben considerar a una integrante más dentro de su unión: la dulce Janine Mustang, quien está enamorada del joven Urey Elric. La joven de ojos verdes suelta una breve risita al evocar las expresiones de sus respectivos padres al enterarse de tan curiosa noticia.

Conforme acontece el resto del atardecer y se abre paso la oscuridad de la noche, ella no puede sino repasar esos hermosos momentos una y otra vez. Todos estuvieron ahí presentes y muchas cosas se vivieron en aquella reunión. Aún no puede creer lo rápido que han pasado los años: ayer, era apenas una niña que amaba los juegos, y hoy era una joven doctora dedicada a su trabajo.  
Ahora se halla parada, vestida con sólo una camisa azul, y piensa que los recuerdos de ese día comienzan a amontonarse y a rodearla hasta verse reflejados en el cristal que ahora contempla. Afuera, la luna brilla en todo su esplendor y las calles yacen tranquilas y solitarias. Entonces se abraza a sí misma con pesar. Sí, ese día la había hecho muy feliz…pero también muy triste, pues contempló que sus seres queridos estaban viviendo una realidad maravillosa, ello la hacía sentirse más desdichada…y es que alguien sí había faltado a la reunión. Alguien cuya ausencia, inevitablemente, podía sentir a cada instante. Afligida por ese pensamiento, dirige su mirada hacia la mesita de noche y observa un cuadro que en ésta reposa. Cuando siente que las lágrimas amenazan con escaparse, bruscamente coloca el retrato boca abajo. Después, permanece así por un rato, meditando sobre todo y nada a la vez, hasta que decide que ya es hora de ir a dormir, porque mañana le espera un largo día y debe levantarse temprano. Sus párpados se cierran, pesados y pronto se sumerge en un sueño.  
Sólo hay silencio en el entorno, hasta que una brisa desconocida mueve ligeramente el móvil, causando que éste refleje intermitentemente la luz de luna. Entonces, la puerta se abre lentamente…

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar_

Una silueta, apenas visible, se mueve cautelosamente por el cuarto hasta llegar a la cama en la que duerme la joven. Con suavidad, se sienta en el borde y sonríe.

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal_

La figura alza la vista al techo sin dejar de sonreír, pues esto le parece muy curioso.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz_

Entonces este ente, que soy yo, vuelve a mirarte con dulzura mientras que sus ojos dorados despiden un extraño brillo. Hace tiempo me fui, pero ahora estoy de vuelta en esta tranquila noche de luna.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Has llorado, puedo verlo y sentirlo. Tu dulce carita está marcada por restos de lágrimas; sabes que nunca me gustó que estuvieses triste. Antes eras diferente, mi pequeña, y eso no debe cambiar para mal, porque me duele verte así.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía, mejor será así_

Hace frío aquí ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te has destapado, cariño? Vas a enfermarte. Cuidadosamente, deslizo mi mano marmórea sobre las sábanas hasta lograr que éstas cubran tu pecho y cuello. En respuesta, te has estremecido ligeramente, pero después has lanzado un leve gemido de comodidad. ¡Cómo me gustaría cantarte ahora para que duermas mejor! A tu madre nunca le gustó mi tono de voz, pero al menos servía para tranquilizarte.

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás  
¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Tenía que venir a verte, pues sé que estás sufriendo y que necesitas de mi guía…pero no puedo quedarme por mucho. Es un trato que he de cumplir a cambio de hacerte sentir mejor.  
Todavía me siento culpable de lo que sucedió…espero puedas perdonarme, porque te abandoné de la forma más cruel que puede imaginarse. Y me duele mucho haberte dejado, en verdad que sí, mi niña.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir_

Pero eso no importa ahora, porque quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Para probarlo, te doy un pequeño beso de buenas noches en tu frente; nuevamente como respuesta, te has estremecido a causa de frío. No te angusties, tan sólo soy yo, te susurro mientras acaricio tu cabeza con suavidad.  
No estés triste, vida mía: algún día, nos volveremos a ver.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...  
Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante…_

Sigue adelante, sé fuerte y sonríe para el mundo, porque es lo mejor que hay en ti. Tú también debes buscar la propia felicidad; tus amigos te lo han demostrado el día de hoy. Aún hay un largo camino por recorrer, pero sólo podré aparecer de vez en cuando, pues ahora sólo eres tú, mi amor.

_Así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_

El móvil ha dejado de reflejar la luz marmórea, eso significa que está próximo el amanecer. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pues parece que te has acostumbrado al frío, pero me temo que no puedo, pequeña. Ya te lo he dicho, es un trato que debo cumplir.  
Antes de que el primer rayo de sol atraviese esa ventana yo me habré ido, mas en tu corazón permanecerán las palabras que te he dicho en este sueño. Para probarlo, voy a acomodar este cuadro que has dejado boca abajo, espero no te moleste.

_Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

_Te quiero, Elysia…_

Súbitamente, la muchacha abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su cuarto, pobremente iluminado con la luz de las farolas de la calle. Aparentemente se había despertado un poco antes de que la alarma de su reloj sonase…pero no era eso lo que la hacía sentirse tan extraña.  
La presión que tenía en su pecho al momento de acostarse, había desaparecido y en su lugar, sólo quedaba calidez y una paz que no había experimentado en años.  
"Tan sólo fue un sueño…nada ha cambiado."

Aún aturdida, se incorporó sobre la cama y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en la mesita de noche se alzaba el cuadro que había volteado, el cual, mostraba la fotografía de un hombre con gafas y ojos dorados que sonreía abiertamente mientras abrazaba a la niña que había sido años atrás.  
Súbitamente, sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas iluminaron su mirar y luego escaparon rodando por las mejillas hasta caer sobre su regazo. Asombrada, miró hacia el cielo, aún oscuro, que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana y segundos después, lo que parecía una estrella fugaz surcó la bóveda con velocidad.  
Con manos temblorosas, la joven Elysia Hughes tomó la foto de ella y su padre y la estrechó contra sí, al tiempo que reía. Ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de verdadera felicidad.

_Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Sonríe, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía, mejor será así_

-Yo también te quiero, papi…


End file.
